Beat It
by Animorphalite
Summary: A songfic about a fateful night at the Potter's house (no, not that one!).


Beat It  
  
They told him don't ever come around here. Don't wanna see you face, you'd better disappear.  
  
Bang! Bang!  
  
James Potter got off the couch and went to answer the door. Standing outside in  
the rain were Frank Long Bottom, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and  
Albus Dumbledore. "Hello," said James. "What are all of you doing here this time of  
night?"  
  
They all looked very grave. "Can we come in James?" asked Dumbledore.  
" Of course. Come in, come in. Lily!" James called up the stairs. "We have company!"  
  
Lily came down the stairs. "James!" she scolded "I've just gotten Harry to sleep!  
Be more quiet." Then she noticed everyone else. "What's going on?"  
  
Frank seated himself in a chair next to the fire. He was quiet for a moment, as though  
trying to find the right words. Then he said, "Lord Voldemort is after you."  
  
There's fire in their eyes and their words are really clear.  
So beat it, just beat it.  
  
"Wha-What?" gasped James. His mouth didn't seem to be working properly. "But-  
but why?" he choked out, "Why us?"  
  
"We think that it's something to do with Harry." said Sirius. "We don't know   
exactly what, but Voldemort is determined to kill him."  
  
"Harry?" said Lily in a quivering voice. James looked over at her and saw that she had  
gone stark white. He put an arm around her.  
  
"What do you think we should do?" he asked.  
  
"Suggest running for it." spoke up Remus.  
  
You better run, you better do what you can.   
Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man.  
  
"Run?" James echoed, "but where would we go?"  
  
"Couldn't we, just stay here?" Lily asked.  
  
"Lily, James." said Dumbledore heavily.  
"Do you remember what happened to the Bones? The Prewitts? The Mckinnions?  
Running is the best option you have."  
  
You wanna be tough, better do what you can.  
So beat it, but you wanna be bad.  
  
"Isn't there anything else?" asked James in desperation.  
  
"Yes. squeaked Peter." Everyone looked at him. "There is the Fidelius  
Charm."  
  
"The Fidelius Charm?" repeated Lily, interrupted Frank. "I've heard  
of that. Couldn't we do it?"  
  
Just beat it, beat it.  
No one wants to be defeated.  
  
"It would make it so we could stay here," Lily went on thoughtfully,   
"We could lie low for a while, just until Voldemort's gone. He probably  
won't be here much longer anyway."  
  
"Yes, but we have no proof of that." said Ramus. "He could be gone  
tomorrow or in ten years, for all we know. You should run."  
  
"If might work." said James ignoring Remus completely. "Would you  
be our Secret Keeper, Sirius?"  
  
Showing how funky and strong is your fight.  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right.  
  
"Well, all right." said Sirius hesitantly  
.  
"Can I talk to you two for a minute?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Fine." said Lily. They moved into a corner.  
  
"I'm pretty sure that at least one of us is working for the dark side."  
Dumbledore said quietly. "I'm not going to point fingers or call out names,  
but I'll be happy to be your Secret Keeper."  
  
"I would trust Sirius with my life." said James firmly. Then he added  
with a wry grin , "And I guess I probably am."   
  
"Well" said Dumbledore, "as long as you're sure..."  
  
Just beat it, beat it.  
Just beat it, beat it.  
  
"Umm, I guess I'd better go." Frank said awkwardly.   
"Business, you know. Hope to see all of you soon." and with that he   
appearated home. Soon Remus followed suit, along with Dumbledore  
and Peter (Peter used floo powder). Soon only Sirus was left.  
  
"When do you think we should perform the Charm, Sirus?" asked  
Lily.  
  
"I've been thinking." said Sirius slowly, "I don't think I should be  
your Secret Keeper. I'm too obvious a choice. As soon as Voldemart  
discovers that you've used the Charm he'll head straight for my house."  
  
"Maybe you're right." said James after a moment's thought.   
"Dumbledore offered, how about him?"  
  
"Another obvious choice." replied Sirius. "I think Peter would be   
our best bet."  
  
"Peter?" James started to laugh "He would faint if we mentioned  
it to him. He can't even hear Voldemort's name without flinching."  
  
"Exactly." said Sirius, "I mean, think about it. He'd be perfect.  
Who'd be dumb enough to consider it? He won't even be suspected."  
  
James suddenly stopped laughing. "Your're right. It's so stupid  
that it's brilliant. We'll do it."  
  
They're out to get you, better leave while you can.  
Don't want to be a boy, you want to be a man.  
  
"Should I get him?" asked Sirius.  
  
"No, I will." said James. "Lily, please set up for the Charm. I'll be back soon."  
He appearated to Peter's house and knocked on the door. Peter opened it very nervously, but relaxed as he saw that it was only James.  
  
"James!" he said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
There was no point in beating around the bush. "Would you be our Secret Keeper?" asked James.  
  
A wild, mad glint appeared in Peter's eye.  
  
"Okay." he said, his voice shaking with excitiment. "When?"  
  
"Now" said James.   
  
You wanna stay alive, better leave while you can.  
So beat it, just beat it.  
  
"Are you guys ready?" asked Lily nervously.  
  
"Yes ." said Sirus, James, and Peter at once.  
  
"Then here we go!" she cried. She flung out her wand   
and yelled "FIDELIUS!" A brilliant white light engulfed them all.   
Lily gritted her teeth as she struggled to make the spell work. Then  
suddenly it was over. Lily crumpled to the floor, exhausted.  
  
"Well , Sirius?" she said weakly. "Did it work?"  
Sirius looked right through her.  
  
"Sirius, can you see Lily and James?" asked Peter.  
  
"No." said Sirius, sounding shocked. "No, I can't."  
  
"They're right there." said Peter, pointing at them.  
  
"Oh!" said Sirus, staring straight them "Now I can!" Then the   
full impact of what they were doing and why burst upon them, and   
they all embraced.  
  
You have to show them that you're really not scared.  
You're playing with your life, this ain't no truth or dare.  
  
"Goodbye." said Peter as he left. Sirius was about to leave  
too when James grabbed his arm.  
  
"What James?" he asked.  
  
"Keep an eye on Peter for me, will you?" said James.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know , I just have this weird feeling." James said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
They kick you then they beat you.  
Then they'll tell you it's fair.  
So beat it, but you want to be bad.  
  
"James?"  
  
"Mmm?" James rolled over in bed.  
"What's a matter?"  
  
"Do you think we can trust Peter? He'd crack for sure if Voldemort   
questioned him."  
  
"I know, but that's why he's perfect. Voldemort would know that we'd  
never be dumb enough to use him, so he won't even be a suspect. Don't worry,  
Lily. We'll be fine."  
  
"I guess you're right..."  
  
Just beat it.  
  
A/N If anyone besides me 'gets' this songfic, then please review and tell me!  
And ... aw, just review.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
